Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Donatello y Abril encuentran a una mujer moribunda y su hija de apenas dos meses de edad, deciden brindarles ayuda pero la madre muere y ellos tienen que cuidar a la bebe. Aunque conbatio con ninjas y kraangs, ser padre sera la lucha mas dificil a la que se enfrentara ademas de que no debe dejar que la niña sepa sus origenes por su bien.
1. Una hija

**Holis! Ya había querido hacer esta historia pero no había podido debido a la escuela y a mis otras historias. Este es mi tercer OC que les presento pero es el primero que hice y esta basado en mi XD Bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la historia ;)**

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba amarrado a una cama de metal con cuerdas de cuero sujetándolo de las manos y pies. Intento zafarse pero era imposible, estaban muy bien puestas. Levanto la cabeza pero no había nadie mas que una puerta; el resto era oscuridad. Sintio ganas de llorar pero no pudo pues una sombra entro al cuarto. Se acerco y comenzó a manejar algunas cosas en lo que parecía ser una mesa de control.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Donatello- ¿Qué me haras?

La sombra no dijo nada hasta que estaba a centímetros de su cara. Sonrió. Pudo sentir sus cabellos en el pecho y supo que era una chica. La misteriosa joven y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada si te quedas quieto…No dolerá solo sentiras un pequeño piquete.

Se alejo, tomo una pequeña jeringa y la puso en el ojo del mutante. Este solto un quejido de dolor, tiraba fuerte de las cuerdas pero estas no se soltaban. La chica sonrió de satisfacción.

-Pupilas violeta… me encanta pero no es suficiente.

Donatello no podía ver son el ojo izquierdo pero con el otro vio que la mujer tomaba un cuchillo.

-Yo quiero mas que eso…

-No,-suplico- no me hagas nada…

-Muy tarde amor… ya eres mio. ¿o quieres que tu pequeña hijita muera?

-Papi…

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, en su cama suavecita y segura. Solto un suspiro de alivio. No había sido secuestrado y no lo habían matado. Se levanto y decidió salir a caminar un poco a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada. Penso que el aire fresco le ayudaría a calmarse. En efecto, el aire era fresco y un poco frio pero agradable. Cuando paso por el edificio de Abril (le gustaba verla mientras dormía) vio que alguien estaba en una ventana. Se extraño un poco y al acercarse noto que era la pelirroja. Llevaba un camisón lila hasta las rodillas y su cabello baila con el viento. No se podía ver mas hermosa para el quelonio.

-¿Abril?

-¿Donnie?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… aire fresco, quería aire fresco.-dijo tímidamente.

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-pregunto con ironia la chica. No sabia muy bien porque lo dijo si ella se veía igual de extraña haciéndolo. ¨No me pude inventar algo mejor?¨ se regaño internamente el de bandana morada. Se sonrojo y Abril se rio.

-No te preocupes, yo igual lo estoy haciendo.-miro hacia abajo y se percato que estaba vestida con un camisón un poco… provocador.

-Ups,-dijo sonriendo tímidamente y cubriéndose- me voy a poner una bata…

¨Así te ves perfecta¨ quizo decir pero pensó que sonaria como un pervertido y mejor se mantuvo callado. Cuando llego de nuevo a la ventana, se pusieron platicar un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?-quizo saber Donatello.

-Horrible, a los profesores se les ocurrió poner seis exámenes sorpresa el mismo día. Luego, un tal Jack Everest reto a la maestra diciéndole-fue interrumpida por un llanto. El llanto era un bebe. Ambos adolecentes se sorprendieron y corrieron hacia la dirección del llanto. Al llegar, vieron a una mujer castaña y descalza con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. El quelonio se acerco con cuidado para no asustar a la pobre mujer pero ella parecía que no le importaba.

-Tranquila señorita,-dice amablemente- la sacaremos de aquí.

-No…-replica la mujer- mi tiempo ha terminado…

-No diga eso.-dice Abril agachándose- Podemos curarla.

La mujer los mira. Veia una chica determinada, bondadosa y leal y a un muchacho generoso e inteligente con un gran corazón. Luego, al pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus manos. Antes de que Donatello la ayudara a levantarse, la mujer se llevo las manos atrás del cuello y se desabrocho el collar de una perla color azul. La puso dentro del bulto y se lo dio al quelonio. La miro confundido.

-¿Por qué me da esto?

La pelirroja asoma la vista y lo que ve la sorprende.

-Donnie,-le dice- mira esto.

Donnie mira y casi le da un infarto. ¡Un bebe! La mujer le había dado un bebe. Pero, el era el menos indicado para cuidarlo. No, no podía ser su padre, no podía quedarse con ella.

-Es tuya,-dice la mujer castaña acercándola a su pecho- te la dejo.

-Pero, yo no puedo cuidarla. Soy solo un mutante ¿no lo ha notado?

La mujer sonrió.

-Claro que si, pero no me fije en tu físico si no en tu corazón.-levanta la cara del muchacho- vi generosidad y donde hay generosidad- mira a Abril- hay bondad. Y donde hay esas dos cosas; esta la familia perfecta.-se llevo las manos a atrás del cuello. Se desato un collar de cadena de plata con una perla azul colgando. Abrio la manta un poco y le puso el collar a la nena.- No le digan nada sobre mi. No debe saberlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Abril.

-Porque la podrían encontrar,-le responde- y no quiero que ocurra eso. Podrian dañarla.

No preguntaron mas.

-Bien,-dice al fin el quelonio después de un larguísimo silencio.-yo la cuidare bien. Se lo prometo.

La mujer sonrió, cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar. Donatello miro a la mujer muerta y luego a la bebe. Tenia unos ojitos cafes iguales a el y un cabello castaño claro muy delgadito.

-Vamos a mi casa,-dice Abril- ahí pensaremos que hacer.

Cuando llegan, la pelirroja puso a la bebe en su cama. Se hallaba dormida y muy tranquila. Mientras, Donnie daba vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre Donnie?

-Estoy pensando como le dire a los chicos que acepte ser el padre de una niña.-le responde nervioso.

-Mmmm…-reflexiona la chica- creo que eso si estará medio complicado pero seguro entenderán.

-Tienes razón.- eso ni el se lo creía. Sabia que se iba a meter en un problema bastante grande. Vio el reloj y era demasiado tarde.-Ya es demasiado tarde, mejor me voy para que puedas dormir.

La pelirroja dijo que ella iba con el y obviamente dijo que si. Abril cargo a la niña en sus brazos y salieron por la ventana.

**Ok, díganme si lo continuo o no por medio de un lindo (o no muy lindo) review :D**


	2. Antonella

Cuando estaban casi llegando a la guardia, se oyeron unos pasos de alguien que al parecer corria. Abril se acerco al bebe al pecho y Donnie se puso en guardia sacando su Bo. Pero cuando la persona apareció, resulto ser Miguel Ángel. Los adolecentes voltearon los ojos.

-¡Donnie! Que bueno que regresaste, Sensei ya se había preocupado.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo se enteraron que me fui?

-No se si sabes que Splinter siempre se levanta a mitad de la noche para ver si estamos ahí.-dice el menor con aire de sabelotodo. Parecia ignorar que la pelirroja llevaba un bulto en los brazos. Los tres fueron a la guarida y encontraron a todos los Hamato (Splinter incluido) en la sala con cara de estar enojados. Donnie solo sonrió nerviosamente y puso a Abril atrás de el.

-Donatello ¿sabes que hora es?-dice muy enojado su padre.

El de banda morada se hizo el loco.

-La verdad no me entere de la hora maestro.

-¡Son las tres y media de la mañana! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?-dice casi llegando a estar histérico el mayor de los hermanos.

-Y lo peor es que me despertaste por nada. Gracias Leo.-dice Rafael con sarcasmo aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por su hermano.- Te dije que estaba bien.-se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto pero ve lo que Abril traia en sus manos y se detiene a abrirlo sin siquiera pedir permiso (los modales no eran lo suyo) Cuando vio el interior estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué demonios?

Los demás se acercaron, atraídos por el comentario del rojo que no dejaba de mirar. Leo se llevo las manos a la boca, Splinter miro a su hijo que solo apretaba los labios y Mikey salto de felicidad.

-¡Yey! ¡Ya soy tio!

-Nadie es tio de nadie,-lo regaña Leo pero de repente capto lo que su hermanito quería decir.- ¡No! ¿Eres la mama de ese niño Abril?

Abril solo abrió la boca mostrando su enojo y Donnie la salvo de tener que dar explicaciones. Les conto todo; cuando salió de la guarida a tomar aire fresco (obviamente se salto lo del extraño sueno) como encontraron a la mujer y de la promesa que había tomado. Al final, dijo que le podían hacer preguntas y Rafa fue el primero.

-Ok, esa tipa-

-Mujer…-corrigio un poco enojado el genio. Después de todo, era la madre biológica de su hijo.

-Esa mujer, te encargo a su hijo. Bien, para empezar ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba loca?

-¿Osea como?-pregunto Abril alzando una ceja.

-Pues si, dejarle su hija a un par de adolecentes y tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos es una tortuga mutante, tampoco es de cuerdos.

Donnie puso sus ojos en blanco. Leonardo levanto la mano y después de recibir un comentario sarcástico tipo: ¨Te ves super teto levantando la mano, no estamos en la escuela¨ de parte de Rafael, pudo decir su opinión:

-Pero ¿Qué clase de vida crees que le podamos dar? Recuerda que no somos ricos y que un bebe requiere muchísimos gastos además de que con Mikey ya tenemos mas que suficiente.

-¡Hey!-se queja el menor.

-Pero…-contraataca Donatello con un nudo en la garganta- debieron ver como me veía. Tenia una mirada tan… triste, como si supiera que ella no era capaz de cuidarlo. No sabia como decirle que no. Si lo llevaba a una casa hogar… ahí luego no los adoptan y… de todos modos, Splinter tiene la ultima palabra aquí así que…-los cinco adolecentes lo voltean a ver, ansiosos de su respuesta. El mutante se muerde el labio pensando lo que iba a contestar.

-Pues… yo pienso que fue una buena acción de tu parte hijo,- antes de continuar, hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a sus otros tres hijos que no hablaran.-pero tienes que saber que cuidar a un bebe no es nada fácil. ¿Comprendes eso?

-Hai sensei.

-Bien, entonces creo que puedes quedártelo.

Abril mira emocionada a Donatello y lo abraza con cuidado de no aplastar al bebe. Donnie pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la pelirroja. Bajo la vista para ver al niño y parecía que el igual estaba sonriendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Leo dice que a todo eso, ¿Cuál era el sexo del bebe? Fueron al laboratorio para averiguarlo. Cuando Donnie termino, miro con mucha alegría a sus hermanos diciendo:

-Es niña.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Mikey. Donnie volteo los ojos.

-Mira…-el chico se ve y pide permiso para salir. Regresa con cara de haber descubierto una nueva especie de animal o algo así.

-¡Aaahhhh! Ya comprendo, las mujeres tienen entrada USB y los hombres tienen antena Wi-Fi.

-No exactamente pero por ahí le llevas.-contesta Abril moviendo la mano muy divertida.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-pregunto Leonardo

-Antonella.-dice con mucho orgullo el genio.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona el rojo.

-Porque es un hermoso nombre, significa digna de ser amada. ¿No es genial?

Rafa dijo que si pero que si fuera por el, le hubiera puesto Tora que significa fuerte como un tigre pero Donatello le dijo que mejor no.

-Oye,-pregunto Abril- ¿Cómo le haras para educar a una niña?

-Si es cierto, ¿Qué haras cuando te pregunte porque esta cambiando su cuerpo o porque esta sintiendo maripositas en el estomago cuando ve al niño que le gusta?- dice Rafa casi riendose al imaginar a su hermano haciendo todo eso.

-El sabra como hacerlo,-lo defiende Abril- será un buen padre, ya verán.

-Tienes razón, incluso podre controlarla a la hora de dormir o llore.-dice Donatello.- No creo que vaya a hacer drama.

Pero si iba a hacer drama. Mucho drama.

Donatello se estaba muy cansado. No había podido dormir desde las 12 de la noche y Antonella nada mas no dejaba de llorar. Ya había probado con caminar en círculos, le había hablado incluso había cantado (empezaba a sospechar que ese había sido un problema porque según Rafa, su voz podría romper al cristal mas duro) pero nada había funcionado.

-¿No quieres dormir?-pregunto Donatello después de un largo bostezo-Mira, tu camita esta calientita y con mantas color rosa que tu…-iba decir ¨tu mama Abril¨ pero no estaba seguro de que Abril viera a Antonella así.-que Abril trajo y además, yo podre dormir ¿No te gustaría que papi durmiera? Así no te cantaría esas horribles canciones de cuna que al parecer no te gustan.

¨Como si eso la fuera a convencer¨ pensó. La niña solto un alarido tremendo y fue cuando Rafael perdió la paciencia y se presento al cuarto de su hermano genio seguido de Leo y Mikey.

-¡Cállala o yo la callo!-dice alzando su puño.

-No te preocupes, orita guardara silencio. Solo…- el quelonio morado se rasco la barbilla y se le prendió el foco- ¡tiene hambre! Seguramente tiene hambre.

-¿Qué comen los bebes de dos meses?-pregunto Mikey quitándose los dedos de los oídos.

-Leche materna pero… ninguno de nosotros tiene leche materna. ¿No hay un sobre de formula para bebes en la bolsa que nos trajo Abril? Quizás ahí alla un poco-sugiere Leonardo.

-Tienes razón.-Donnie se levanta para ir por la bolsa rosa a la sala y encuentra que si hay un sobre. Mañana le daría mas dinero y pediría mas. Hizo un biberón y al dárselo, Antonella se quedo dormida. El quelonio suspiro de alivio y se sento en un banco que había en la cocina.

-Ser tu papa será mi mayor desafio.-dice juntando su nariz con la de la pequeña.

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me animan a seguir :)****  
><strong>


	3. Primeras palabras

**Hola chicos! ¿Como han estado?** **Perdon si tarde mucho en actualizar pero la sangre no me llegaba al cerebro con esta historia y me puse medio histérica D: Pero bueno, ya estoy mejor y aquí esta el episodio.**

_Cinco meses después…_

Donatello estaba en la cocina con su hija y Abril. Ambos adolecentes estaban esforzándose por conseguir que la niña abriera su boca para darle de comer.

-Antonella, debes comer tu avena.-dice el quelonio llevando la cuchara a la boca de la nena pero esta se hace para atrás, frunciendo el seño.-Mira sabe muy rica-toma otra cuchara y provo la comida. La verdad, empezó a saber porque su hija no estaba comiendo.

-¿Esta buena?-pregunto Abril en susurro.

-No, es que no tiene sabor.-le contesta igual en susurro. Abril se rie entre dientes.

-¿No te quieres comer la avena que te da tu papa?-Antonella dijo que no con la cabeza-Pues bien, te dare otra cosa.

Va por un frasco de comida para bebes sabor ciruela pasa. Tomo una cuchara y se la puso enfrente de la nariz a la peque que abrió la boca. Entonces tomo la cuchara de avena la cuchara de avena y se la dio. Antonella la comio pero, para sorpresa de los adolecentes, no pareció quejarse. Incluso alzo sus manitas para pedir mas.

-No se si reprocharte porque engañaste a mi hija o decirte que me enseñes ese truco.-dice Donnie con una expresión de que estaba diciendo algo enserio pero en broma. Nadie comprendía esa expresión.

-¿Por qué no haces ambas?-sugiere la pelirroja. Donatello se sonrojo por la estupidez que acababa de decir y mejor siguió dándole de comer a la niña. Cuando termino, el quelonio tomo en brazos a su hija y le preparo una formula para bebes. Abril se sento delante de Antonella y comenzó a decirle palabras cortas para que ella intentara repetirlas.

-Papa…-señalo al quelonio.

-Aa.-repitió la niña

-Leche…-señalo el biberón.

-Ele.

-Mama…-pero esta vez no señalo a nadie.

-Ama…-repitió la niña tomando de la cola de caballo a la adolecente.

-No, yo no soy tu mama.

-Ama…

Abril volteo los ojos y retiro suavemente el cabello de las manos de Antonella. Donatello le dio el biberón a la niña que lo tomaba felizmente. Luego, Mikey entro desde la sala a donde ellos estaban con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tenia algunas manchas de pintura rosa y turquesa en el rostro.

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa!-dice Miguel Ángel dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas manchas en el rostro?-pregunto Donnie. Mikey cambio su expresión a una de susto y se limpio las manchas rápidamente.

-¿Ya?

-Si, ya.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora si, vengan!

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron enfrente de la habitación del naranja, este tomo unas bandas y se las puso en los ojos. Aunque Donnie estuvo a punto de caerse con las cosas que había, llegaron sin ninguna herida a donde Mikey los condujo. Olia a madera cortada, pintura y un ligero olor a perfume para habitaciones olor a flores.

-Mikey, ¿ya podemos quitarnos la venda de los ojos?-pregunto Abril riéndose.

-Ya pueden hacerlo.-dice el

Ambos adolecentes de la quitan la banda y la quijada casi se les va hasta el suelo pero de la emoción. Leo, Rafa, Splinter y Mikey estaban parados delante de una hermosa habitacion; tenia las paredes rosa con una separación blanca para dejar la parte de abajo color turquesa. Había una cuna blanca con un pabellón rosa clarito, en la cabecera tenia el signo del clan Hamato y una alfombra esponjada en el centro de todo con juguetes encima. Había cuadros de flores o fotos de Antonella con su familia en algunas partes y una tortuga de peluche estaba en una silla frente un escritorio, con un par cuadernos y una lapicera, ambos muebles de color blanco.

-¿Ustedes… hicieron esto?-pregunto Donatello con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que si,-dice Leo con emoción. Tenia unos guantes de carpintería y manchas blancas en el rostro. Al parecer se había encargado de los muebles-nos tomo tres meses de juntar dinero y dos de construcción pero al fin lo logramos. ¿Les gusta?

-¡Nos encanta!-dijeron Abril y Donnie al mismo tiempo. Hasta Antonella sonrió de alegría.

-Ya no se nos hacia bien que Nelly durmiera en esa caja de frutas llena de mantas en donde la tenias así que…-Rafa extendió sus brazos mostrando su trabajo-Aquí esta el resultado. Leo y yo hicimos los muebles, Mikey pinto las paredes y Splinter nos ayudo con el diseño de todo el cuarto.

-Wow, les quedo increíble.-dice Donnie viendo la cuna. Nelly (**N/A:** Así será el diminutivo de Antonella) bosteza y Splinter dice que la bebe podía dormir ya en su cuna. Abril la pone ahí y pone una mantita sobre ella.

-Ahora hay que dejarla dormir.-dice Leo. Todos se retiran del cuarto mientras Antonella dormía cómodamente.

* * *

><p>-Leo…-Donnie señalo a su hermano mayor, que miraba la televisión. Rafael paso a lado de ellos y se sento.<p>

-Rafa…-dijo el quelonio a su hija mientras le daba una muñeca de cabellos rojos y vestido verde.

-¿Sigue sin hablar, cierto?-pregunto Rafa quitándole la vista a la historieta.

-No, no entiendo porque.-le responde. Splinter entra a la sala y escucha lo que sus hijos decían.

-No te preocupes Donatello, cada niño es distinto y cada uno se tarda mas en hablar que otros.-se agacha a la altura de la nena y dice:-Papa…

-¿No que cada niño aprende a un ritmo distinto?

-Si pero no es mala idea lo que tu haces.

Se quedaron hablando con la bebe un rato mas y la verdad, no lograron mucho. Solo repetía algunas de las vocales pero no decía mucho mas. En ese momento, Abril entro para entrenar y ver a Nelly cuando esta grito extendiendo sus manitas:

-¡Mama!

Todos se voltearon a verla. Nelly no dejaba de repetir la nueva palabra aprendida y Abril se acerco corriendo a abrazarla.

-Creo que eres su mama ahora Abril.-dice Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Donnie se levanta, diciendo que va por la cámara para tomar un foto de ese momento cuando la niña dice:  
>-¡Papa!<p>

El morado se voltea y la pelirroja dice:

-Pues ahora tu eres su papa.-frunce el seño en broma-¡Ve por la cámara! Pero que Leo nos tome una foto.

Donnie corre por la cámara y se la da a su hermano. Ambos adolecentes se abrazan y el quelonio carga a Nelly con cariño que sonreía a la cámara. Leo saca la foto impresa en papel (ya que la cámara era instantánea) y se la muestra a sus amigos.

-¿Y si ponen atrás de la foto: ¨Las primera palabras de Antonella Hamato O'Neill.¨-sugiere el de bandana azul.

-Si pero antes,-dice Abril mientras dejaba a Antonella en los brazos de su abuelo-quiero que nos tomes una foto a mi y a Donnie.

-Bien, ¡sonrian!

Justo un par de segundos antes de que Leonardo tomara la foto, la pelirroja le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla que provoco que el quelonio se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué el beso?-dice al terminar.

-Porque te amo.-le responde-Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo igual te amo.

**Ash, lo sé, soy pésima escribiendo cosas románticas pero no pueden decir que no lo intente. Ustedes querían Apritello así que, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Una completa basura? ¿Lo quito y pongo Capril? Total, en un par de capítulos, Nelly ya va a crecer y tendrá muchas aventuras junto a su papa ¡Yey! Y ahí, les prometo que los capítulos serán mucho mejores :D**


	4. Una dia con Nelly

_Tres años después…_

Unos pequeños pies blancos se asomaron por debajo de una cama. Cuando al parecer se da cuenta de que es de día, corre por una alfombra color rosa para llegar a una caja amarilla y saca unos zapatos negros. Los piecitos caben perfectamente dentro de ahí. Luego, corre haciendo que sus zapatos hagan mucho ruido pues como no se amarro las cuerdas, estos se le caian. Abrio una puerta y sus ojitos cafes vieron que su papa estaba dormido frente al computador. Sonrió. ¨Seguramente estaba haciendo sus cosas esas raras¨ pensó Nelly. Se acerco lentamente y lo movio.

-Papi, ya es de día.-dice ella. Donatello comienza a despertar y sonríe al ver a su hija frente a el. Siempre pensó que el seria quien despertara a el pero parece que resulto ser al revés.

-Buenos días Nelly.-la saluda. La niña pone una carita enojada y señala con la vista la computadora.-Si, se que no quieres que me la pase ahí pero…

-Debes ¨domi¨ bien.-dice ella.

-Si, hoy intentare dormirme antes de las once. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Si! ¡Quiero panquecas!*

Donatello se levanta y le dice a la niña que primero se debe peinar ese cabello. Antonella se alacia el cabello de un lado y dice que ya estaba peinada pero al terminar, el otro lado que no se peino, se alzo y parecía nido de ratas. El quelonio se rio y la sento tomando un cepillo de un cajón del escritorio. Cepillo lentamente el cabello castaño claro y los separo para hacer una trenza, que Abril le enseño, y termino amarrándola con una liga azul turquesa.

-Papi ¿hoy vendrá mama?

-No se Nelly pero ojala si. Me gusta cuando viene ¿y a ti?

-Si, me gusta mucho.

Cuando termina, Donatello dice que ya es hora de que fueran a entrenar. Ella dice que de acuerdo y caminan a la cocina donde el quelonio pone un tazon de leche con cereal y un plato de fruta partida a lado.

-Yo quería panquecas.-dice Nelly.

-Tienes que cambiarte y entrenar, come tu cereal.-le responde Donatello. Nelly le entrecierra los ojos, mostrando su enfado y se padre la pasa de largo. A sus tres años, su pequeña hija tenia de personalidad, una mezcla de las actitudes de su familia; tenia la hiperactividad de Miguel Ángel (lo cual casi siempre era un problema a la hora de dormir) el instinto maternal de Leonardo, la terquedad de Rafael y su inteligencia. Por eso la quería.

-Ya termine papa.-muestra sus platos vacios.

-Bien, ahora debes cambiarte.-se levanta y va a dejar los platos al fregadero (**N/A: **Soy yo o eso suena como una grosería O_o) seguido de su hija.

-¿Puedo usar mi yukata?-pregunto ella.

-Pero te la quitas cuando sea tu entrenamiento.-le dice el, tomandola de la mano para ir al cuarto.

-Bien.

La yukata se la había conseguido Abril en una tienda en un barrio chino, que extrañamente vendia cosas de japon. Vio esa ropa color turquesa y pensó que le gustaría que le gustaría desde ese día, Nelly la quiere usar para todo. Cuando termina de ponérsela, ambos van al dojo donde los demás ya los estaban esperando. Splinter empieza el entrenamiento con unas peleas en parejas y Antonella se emociono. Era muy divertido ver como peleaban. Se sento a un lado de su abuelo y comenzaron. Leo y Mikey eran una pareja y Donnie y Rafa otra. Primero, Leo ataco con sus katanas al otro pero este las esquivo fácilmente. Contraataco con sus chacos pero Leo los tomo y Mikey termino en el suelo. Mientras, en la otra parte del dojo, Donatello ataco a su hermano con el Bo y Rafa lo tomo entre sus sais, pero el otro solo forcejeaba con el. Luego, el rojo se safo y con el pie, logro darle en el estomago a su contrincante, dejándolo sin aire y a el, como el ganador de la pelea. El maestro ordena parar.

-Y así Nelly,-dice Rafa-fue como venci a tu padre.

-Rafa…-murmura Donnie-no le des tu ejemplo.

-¿Por qué no? Soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir que conozco.-contesta de forma burlesca a su hermano. Después de unas horas mas de entrenamiento para sus tios y padre, le toco a ella el turno de entrenar.

-Sensei, ¿Cuándo voy a escoger mi arma?-pregunto ella.

-Todavia no Antonella,-contesta Splinter-primero debes aprender otras cosas.

-¿Y cuando podre? No me dijiste cuando.

-Cuando los cerdos aprendan a volar.

Nelly corre del dojo, sonriendo, dejando a su maestro confundido y al regresar, trae un dibujo de un cerdo… con alas.

-¿Ya puedo?-pregunto con inocencia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Nelly entra al laboratorio de su padre con dos libretas bajo en brazo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que odiaba tener que estudiar después del entrenamiento y estaba toda sudorosa.

-¿Ya quieres estudiar matemáticas verdad?-pregunto Donnie aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-¿Qué? Nah, es que sensei me dijo que ya iba a poder tener un arma.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cual vas a escoger?

-No se, supongo que escogeré el Bo o las katanas.-responde la niña tomando asiento en un pequeño escritorio que tenían en el laboratorio. Donatello se acerca a una pizarra delante de Antonella la palabra ¨Matemáticas¨ Cuando ella lee esa palabra (ya sabia leer, era un niña prodigio) se levanta e intenta llegar a la puerta sin ser vista pero su padre la escucha mas no la alcanza. Cuando sale corriendo, busca por todos lados con la mirada pero no ve nada.

-¡Antonella Hamato O'Neill, no puedes escapar de las matemáticas!-grita el, aunque pareció un loco gritando al aire.

-¡Si puedo, mirame!-respondió, igual a gritos. El quelonio de banda morada alza la vista, encuentra a su hija trepada en una viga del techo de la guarida.-¡El munstro** de las matemáticas no me comera el cerebro!

-¿Tu tio Rafa te dijo eso?-Nelly asiente y el murmura:-Cuando me lo encuentre lo voy a matar.-luego vuelve a hablar normal-Nelly, a baja de ahí. Te puedes lastimar. Te juro que las matemáticas no te mataran.

-¿Lo juras papa?

-Lo juro, pero… bajate de ahí.

Antonella se baja con cuidado y va con su papa a su ¨salon de clases¨

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¡Mami!-dice Nelly bajándose del sofá al ver entrar a Abril.

-Hola princesa ¿Qué tal te fue?

-¡Voy a tener un arma!

-¿Cuál?

-Ni idea pero ¡la tendre!

Abril voltea a ver a Donatello que solo sonríe y encoje los hombros. La pelirroja lleva a su hijita al cuarto de esta y muestra una bolsa que llevaba en el brazo y saca una pintura de uñas color morado oscuro.

-¿Quieres pintártelas Nelly?-pregunto Abril.

-¡Si! ¿Pero y si papa se enoja?-contesto ella con un poco de nerviosismo en la ultima frase.

-Que le hace, yo le explico todo.-destapa la pintura y toma la manita de su hija para comenzar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Donatello abrió la llave del agua y puso una tina bajo en chorro de agua para que se llenara. Metio la mano dentro de la tina y sintió que estaba tibia. Temperatura ideal.

-Nelly, ya es hora de bañarse.

La niña, que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con Miguel Ángel, escucha el llamado de su padre.

-¡Tio, ayudame a esconderme!-dice ella a su acompañante. Mikey recordó que el, lo que mas odiaba cuando tenia tres, era bañarse pero tuvo que suprimir a su niño interior y dijo:

-Lo siento Nelly pero debes bañarte.

-¡No!-corre hacia la cocina y el naranja la sigue. Ella no era muy rápida en esos momentos así que fue fácil atraparla. La tomo y la puso sobre su hombro a pesar de todas las exigencias y golpes que daba.

-Ya esta aquí Donnie.-anuncia Mikey dejando a la nena en el piso del baño.

-¡Me agarro a la fuerza!-se quejo ella señalando a su tio.

-¡No se iba a dejar de otra forma!-replico el otro. El morado les pone el dedo en la boca, señal de que se callaran. Cuando eso ocurrió, comienza a hablar.

-Antonella, tu tio tiene razón. No te ibas a dejar de otra forma.-toma a su hermano por los hombros y ambos salen del baño.-Te dejamos para que te prepares. No olvides gritar cuando estes lista.

Mikey le dedico una mirada a su sobrina de ¨¡Tragate eso, Hamato!¨ y ella le saco la lengua en señal ¨Me vale un pepino¨ Después de eso, la puerta se cerro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Antonella estaba recostada en su cama nueva, que su padre se había encargado en construir y estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, sudando y llorando.

-_Papa… no me ignores… Me portare bien pero… no me odie por favor. Yo te quiero mucho…_

_-Pero yo no te quiero Antonella…_

Eso fue el colmo. La pequeña se despertó y corrió al cuarto de su papa con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas. Se metió entre las mantas, despertando a Donatello.

-Nelly…

Sintio los delgados brazos de su hija rodeándolo. El le correspondió el abrazo y se imagino que había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si…tu… ya no me querías… pero no se porque…-contesto, sin dejar de soltarlo. El le acaricio la cabeza y la dejaba desahogarse. Cuando escucho que se calmo, vio que era hora de consolarla.

-Nelly, sabes que yo nunca dejare de quererte. No me importa que hagas yo nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto limpiándose una lagrima que corria por su rostro.

-Por supuesto.-contesto el-¿Quieres dormir aquí, cierto?

-Me siento mas segura.

***Asi le decía yo a los hot-cakes cuando era pequeña.**

**Si, soy pésima escribiendo peleas pero con el tiempo mejorare. Solo quise mostrar como era un día con Nelly y por eso noo hay mucha historia. Y perdón por tardar un monton en actualizar. Bye!**


	5. Amiga ¿o enemiga?

**Hola! Como han estado? Venia haciendo cuentas y descubrí que ahora serán mas de 25 capitulos de este fic :D :O :D Seran varias situaciones que tendrán una especie de ¨leccion¨ para Nelly que le ayudaran para el problema final, que será el mas complicado de todos. Ah, y hoy iniciamos con el primer problema :D Me dijeron que querían ver acción y eso es lo que tendrán (al final de problema) Ya, sin mas, ¡empecemos!**

Nelly salió de su cuarto justo cuando las tortugas se preparaban para ir a patrullar. Se puso rápido unos zapatos y corrió hacia ellos. Abrazo a su papa y dijo:

-¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

-Lo siento princesa, es muy peligroso.-se disculpa Donatello acariciando su cabeza. La nena comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¡¿Entonces porque lo hacen?!

-Ya,-corrige Rafa-lo que queríamos decir es que es muy peligroso para una niña como tu.

-¡Pero pronto sere un kunoishi como mi mama Abril!-replica.

-Si pero todavía no.-contesta su padre-Cuando lo seas podras hacerlo. Si te portas bien, te sacare a pasear a la superficie.

-¿Enserio? ¡Nunca he salido!

-Por eso princesa. Ya me voy.-le da un beso en la frente-Portate bien y no molestes a sensei en su meditación. Cuando llegue ya debes estar dormida.

La niña bufo.

-¿Enserio tiene que ser cuando llegue? Es muy pronto.-se quejo la menor.

-Ya sabes las reglas Antonella y una de ellas es dormirse temprano.

Nelly jugueteo con sus dedos antes de decir:

-Este… ¿Cuáles eran?

Donatello suspiro. Le había dicho las reglas como quinientas veces a esa niña y nada mas no se le metían a la cabeza.

-Primero: no molestar a Splinter en su meditación. Segundo: No entrar a mi laboratorio. Tercero: Dormirse temprano. Cuarto: No comer de mas…

-Ah, ya me acorde, sobre todo del no experimentos biológicos.

-Eso implica no entrar a mi laboratorio. Ahora si, ya me voy y pórtate bien

Nelly vio como las tortugas se alejaban y se dio la vuelta con aire inocente. Se sento en el sillón, traia una sonrisa… extraña. Luego, escucho que la tapa de la alcantarilla se cerraba y corrió al laboratorio de su padre. Tomo un par de tubos de ensayo y un libro de su cuarto. Lo abrió, leyó un par de notas y puso un liquido en el tubo.

-No creo que se moleste si practico uno de mis experimentos.

O-O-O-O

-¿No planearas llevarla al exterior o si?-le pregunto Leonardo a su hermano

-Pues…-el quelonio morado pensó. Quizás era buena idea de que Nelly viera mas personas de su especie y que dejara de crecer solo en un ambiente de mutantes, experimentos, ninjas y kraangs y solo con hombres (lo decía porque Nelly había empezado a querer ponerse ropa de varon) Pero ¿y si el hombre del que su madre biológica la reconocia? Preferia no arriesgarse-No creo… pero dicen que los niños nunca olvidan…

-Eso es cierto,-afirma Rafa-yo aun recuerdo que Leo me dijo irresponsable.*

-Por Dios, supéralo, eso fue cuando teniamos nueve.

-Un niño nunca olvida.

-¡Hey!-dice Mikey-Lamento arruinarles se momento de recordar sus infancias pero creo que hay alguien que esta siendo atacada.

Los otros tres se asoman por donde el menor decía y en efecto, estaban los dragones purpuras persiguiendo a una chica rubia, con ojos verdes toxico y un vestido negro con tacones del mismo color.

-Vamos muñeca,-dice el mas fuerte de todos (**N/A: **Si alguien me pasa los nombres se los agradecería)-Danos tu cartera

-Pero ya les di mi teléfono.-llora la mujer que no aparentaba tener mas de 21 años-Mi cartera la ocupo para pagar el alquiler.

-Me importa un comino para que lo ocupes nosotros lo necesitamos mas.-dice Fong.

Las tortugas no pierden tiempo y entran en acción. Comienzan a pelear contra los pandilleron mientras la chica se iba a esconder atrás de un bote de basura. Miraba con atención a sus salvadores; parecían… ¿tortugas? El no mentia, si eran mutantes. No importaba, eran sus salvadores y no debía olvidar darles las gracias después de eso. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado hasta que una mano apareció delante ella, ofreciéndole ayuda para pararse.

-Gracias… este, ¿señor tortuga?-la chica se rio.

-Puede llamarme Donatello ¿Por qué estaba tan sola siendo tan noche?

-Había ido a una fiesta con unas amigas y… me fui mas tarde de lo esperado.-parecio que recordó algo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso-Dejen les doy algo de dinero, después de todo lo que hicieron…-pero Leo la paro antes de que pudiera continuar.

-No señorita, no es necesario, estamos bien.

La chica se resigno.

-Me llamo Dalilah.-dice ella.

-Bien, nos vamos. Fue un placer.-dice Rafa. Los cuatro están listos para correr cuando Dalilah tomo de la mano al morado.

-Espera.-el la mira-Me da miedo ir a mi casa sola, ¿podrias acompañarme?

Donatello no sabia que contestar. Su hijita lo estaba esperando y seguramente si no iba con ellos, se preocuparía. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Dalilah fuera sola a su casa, mejor acompañarla. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus hermanos que se adelantaran. Ellos hicieron una señal de entendimiento y se fueron. El morado suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia.-dice ella tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que no Dalilah, entiendo tu miedo. Digamos que hoy en día la situación no va muy bien.

Dalilah se rie suavemente. Al escuchar eso, Donatello no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa; ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Se estaba enamorando?

-Oye, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.-dice ella. No había notado que sus ojos verdes eran hermosos.

-¿Qué? Ah si… mi nombre es Donatello.

-¿Cómo el artista del renacimiento?

-Si, ¿raro no?

-Por supuesto que no, me encanta el trabajo que hizo…

Pasaron todo el camino platicando. Donnie descubrió que el nombre completo de la rubia era Dalilah Oraku (ese apellido le sonaba conocido pero lo paso por alto) , tenia dos años mas que el osea 21, era huérfana de madre y fue maltratada por su padre toda su infancia. Por su parte, Dalilah se entero que Donnie tenia 19 años, sus hermanos eran las tortugas que lo habían acompañado y que tenia una linda hija de nombre Antonella.

-Yo siempre he querido un hijo pero no encuentro a ningún hombre.

-No te preocupes Dalilah,-la consuela Donatello-se que algun día encontraras al hombre de tus sueños.

Ella le sonrió y llegaron a su casa. Ambos se miraban o mas bien, el la miraba a ella el suelo con una dentadura blanca iluminaba su rostro. Aparto unos mechones dorados de su rostro y dijo con voz triste:

-Parece que aquí es.

-Si…

Ambos se dan la vuelta pero antes de que el quelonio se fuera, Dalilah lo llamo.

-Donatello, me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te importaría venir mañana a las nueve? Podremos ser buenos amigos.

El morado trago saliva. ¿Acaso esa chica le estaba pidiendo una cita? No, no se debía comportar como el adolecente que había sido, ahora ya era un adulto y no podía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto Dalilah.

-Oye, ¿y podrías traer a Nelly? Me encantaría conocerla.

-Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, se fue.

***Eso fue lo que le dijo un amigo mio a mi hermano menor un dia y desde entonces no lo ha superado. Un pequeño caneo de mi vida no afecta a nadie :) **

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me dejan un review? **


	6. Oficialmente enemiga

**Hola! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo aunque fale un día! :D Es que quizás mañana no pueda actualizar y quería decirles eso de una vez. Muchas han estado preocupados por la relación de Dalilah con Donatello y… no quiero spoliarlos pero tienen porque… Sin mas que decir, empecemos**

-Papa ¿Por qué me tengo que vestir así?-pregunto Nelly intentándose quitar los zapatos negros de valle-No me gustan los zapatos y el vestido me pica.

-Es un regalo de Dalilah, hoy iras a conocerla.-le responde Donatello. Ya habían hablado de es y la niña simplemente estaba terca de que no quería ir.

-Además, no es mi culpa que no sepa que lo que mas odio en esta vida son los vestidos.-se vuelve a quejar.

-Ya dejate de quejar.-se levanta y la conduce a la puerta-Vamonos.

-¿Tu no te vas arreglar?-pregunto Nelly. Donatello se dio cuenta de que no se podía presentarse así y le dijo que se iba a bañar rapidísimo. Antonella asintió sin dar mucha importancia y se sento en el sofá. Aunque su padre se veía muy feliz con la tal Dalilah, había algo que no le olia bien de ella. Pensaba que esa mujer quería algo mas que una simple amistad con el pero… ¿eso es bueno o malo? Si su papa se enamoraba de ella ¿le dejaría de prestar atención? ¿Qué pasaría con su mama? En la TV veía que los padres de los niños estaban casados o eran novios pero sus papas no eran eso. ¿Osea que su padre podía casarse con Dalilah?

-Ay no…-murmuro para si, llevándose las manos a la cara. ¡Significaba que ella seria su madrastra! Y por lo que sabia, las madrastras eran malas y obligaban a sus hijastras a limpiar la casa (no gracias) y se quedaban con el dinero de sus esposos y seguramente al enterarse de que era una niña prodigio la obligaría a dejar su infancia y la meterá a Harvard para ganar dinero y… En todo eso pensaba cuando Abril entro a la guarida.

-Hola Nelly.-la saluda.-Tu papa no te ha dicho nada de las uñas ¿cierto?

-Hola mami. Ya me dijo algo hoy, dijo:-cambiando su voz a una mas grave, intentando imitar la de Donatello-¨¿Y esa uñas de vampiro? Sabes que no me gusta que te pintes así.¨

Abril se rio al escuchar la imitación de la niña

-Ya sabes como es tu papa ¿me quieres ayudar con algunas cosas que traje?

Antonella obviamente que dijo que si y corrió a la cocina. La pelirroja saco algunas verduras que había comprado y se puso a picar zanahorias para el caldo de la cena. Mientras, Nelly estaba sentada un un banco.

-Mama… este… ¿Qué opinas de Dalilah?

Al escuchar ese nombre, la pelirroja casi rompe la tabla de picar en dos. Sin decir alguna palabra, pone todo lo picado en un tazón y la niña dice:

-Creo que hay astillas en las zanahorias.

-¿Qué?-mira y en efecto, había astillas pero no le importo. Se quito el cabello de la cara y continuo:-Pues… opino que Donatello se puede enamorar de quien quiera. Es su vida no la mia y nunca fui nada de el mas que su amiga.

Era extraño escuchar que Abril llamara a su padre por Donatello en lugar de Donnie. Algo le decía que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Entonces no estas enamorada?-pregunto Nelly con cierta decepción-¿Ya no te hace sentir mariposas?

-Esta celosa niña.-dice Rafael entrando por algo al refrigerador.

-No son celos Rafael.-dice ella cerrando el refrigerador.

-¡Hey!-se queja por el acto-Tengo hambre. ¿Entonces que sientes?

-Son mariposas encabronadas.

Wow. Abril debía estar muy enojada como para decir groserías. Nelly pensaba en donde había escuchado esa grosería cuando su mama dijo:

-Por mi que se vaya con cualquiera ese _Saukerl*_

_-_Veo que el alemán te ayudo.-observa el rojo.-Yo opino que lo de Dalilah es solo un capricho, ya se le pasara.

-Antonella vámonos.-dice Donatello entrando a la cocina, ignorando de que hablaban los otros dos. Antes de que se parara, Abril se acerco a ella y le susurro:

-Dime todo lo que descubras ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente y va a reunirse con su padre.

O-O-O-O

Mientras caminaban por los tejados, Antonella iba pensando como era ella. Su padre nunca la había descrito a la perfeccion y solo decía que era rubia y ojiverde pero nada mas. ¿Seria amable? ¿Honesta? ¿Dalilah es su verdadero nombre? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-Papa…-el quelonio voltea-¿Cómo es ella?

-Pues… ¿Qué te dire? Es alta y bonita, amable y honesta… Realmete apenas llevo saliendo dos meses y no la conozco del todo. No te angusties, seguro te agradara.

En pocos minutos, ambos estaban en la casa de la chica. Donatello toca cuatro veces la ventana (como haian quedado) y ella abre. A Nelly casi se le va la mandíbula al suelo. Tenia un vestido azul cielo con aros en las orejas, cabellos rubios (mucho mas claro que los de ella) ojos verdes casi fosforescentes, unos tacones crema tipo Lady Gaga** y las uñas pintadas de rojo con sombras morado oscuro.

-Hola Donnie.-saluda ella. Mira a la niña que estaba a lado de el y con una sonrisa (muy fingida para su gusto)-¿Quién es esta linda princesa?

-Soy una kunoishi…-murmura enojada la niña. Solo su familia podía decirle princesa y no cualquier tipa que se le apareciera

-Hola Dalilah, ella es Antonella, es mi hija y mayor orgullo

-Que bonita es.-vuelve a mirarla-Hola nena, yo soy Dalilah y soy la amiga de tu papi. Y dejame decirte que tu papa es muy encantador.

-Eso ya lo se.-dice sin quitar su cara enojada-Todo lo contrario a ti y quieres ser su novia.

-Antonella…-la regaña su padre-Perdónala, ella no es así, suele ser muy educada.

-No te preocupes Donnie, a lo mejor no quiere compartir a su padre con otra chica.

Ambos mayores se rien por el chiste y Dalilah los invita a pasar. Nelly entra de mala gana y de nuevo, la mandíbula se le va al suelo. ¡El departamento era hermoso! Tenia sillones de piel en la entrada y sillones de tela verde para la sala con una mesita de café hecha de madera y alfombra gris. Y eso solo era lo que ella había visto. Con todas esas cosas, ella seguía sin confiar en Dalilah. No sabía porque pero… es que esa mirada verde reflejaba algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Entonces, paso a lado de ella. Aunque paso solo por dos segundos, unas vibraciones llegaron a ella, unas vibraciones inquietantes. Ella era mala, su instinto lo decía. Los tres se sentaron y ella le dio una taza de café a su padre y unas galletas a ella (que dijo que no gracias)

-Bien,-la mira a ella. Su mirada la dejaba petrificada y su corazón se aceleraba-¿Cómo estas Nelly?

-Antonella para ti.-contesta ella, recibiendo un ligero pellizco de parte de su padre en el brazo.-Bien, solo un poco preocupada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-pregunte Dalilah poniendo cara de preocupación mientras sumergía una galleta de mantequilla. Y Donatello mirándola embobado.

-Porque creo que eres una bruja que quiere lavarle el cerebro a mi papa.-contesto en un ataque de sinceridad. Luego, abrió los ojos y al ver la expresión de su padre, pensó: ¨¿Para que lo dije?¨ Se levanto y sin decir nada, se fue afuera del departamento, directo al pasillo. Donnie estaba muy avergonzado por la actitud de su hija y quiso disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho Dalilah, debo hablar con ella.

-No, yo hablo con ella.-dice Dalilah parándose-Y nosotros que pensábamos decirle sobre eso.

-Como quieras.

Dalilah salió y vio que Nelly estaba sentada al final del pasillo a lado de una mesa con un florero. Parecia estar reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. La mujer se acero y la miro:

-Hola Antonella.-la nombrada ni le dirigió la vista.-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Déjame en paz…

La mirada de la mujer cambio a una llena de enojo y maldad. Tomo a la nena de las muñecas y la azoto un poco fuerte en la pared. Antes de que se pudiera quejar, hablo:

-Tu quieres que sea la villana, bien, sere la villana.-sonrie de una manera que hizo que la joven kunoishi se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba.-En cuanto me case con tu papa, me desare de ti, de esas horribles tortugas junto con su maestro rata y de la zorra pelirroja. Espero que te gusten los internados mi cielo.-Pero como que se retracto y la miro de los pies a la cabeza.-Aunque… podíamos hacer mucho dinero contigo. Seguro que a los clientes les gustan las niñas de cuatro o cinco años.

-No te lo permitiré,-dice con valentía.-le dire todo a mi papa y te dejara como trapo sucio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a quien le creerá mas? ¿A su hija malcriada o al amor de su vida?

Nelly solo bajo la cabeza pues sabia que la mujer tenia razón.

-Para que te lo sepas,-continua la malvada mujer-tu papa y yo ya somos novios y apartir de ahora me llamaras mama.

-¡Nunca! Mi única mama es Abril. ¿Entiendes? ¡Abril O'Neill! Y yo soy O'Neill no Leiva Felix.

-¡Callate estúpida! Tu me dices mama y te callas. Ah, y si le dices algo a Donatello de nuestra pequeña conversación, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a tener dolor de cabeza.

La niña asintió muy asustada y Dalilah la levanto a la fuerza para llevarla al departamento. Antes de entrar, acomodo el cabello de Nelly y bajo su vestido (que se había subido ligeramente) y entro poniendo su sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno amor, parece que Nelly ya entendió todo ¿verdad que si cielo? Ya hasta me dice mama.

-¿Enserio Nelly?-pregunto el quelonio. La niña no contesto y solo corrió a abrazar a su papa.

-Si… papi, ya me quiero ir.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Pero… tengo sueño.

-Ok princesa, vámonos.-Dalilah se acerca y le da un rápido beso al quelonio. El solo hecho de pensar que esa mujer fuera la novia de su padre la hacia que quisiera llorar-Nos tenemos que ir.

-Bueno, adiós amor.-mira a la nena-Adios princesa.

-Adios…-dicho esto, ambos se fueron. Como Nelly dijo que estaba demasiado cansada como para caminar, Donatello acepto cargarla en la espalda. Ella iba muy callada lo que lo sorprendió y decidió preguntarle que ocurria.

-¿Qué pasa Nelly? Estas muy callada.

_¨A veces fingir una sonrisa es mas fácil que explicar porque estas triste¨_

_-_Nada papito, estoy muy feliz de que seas el novio de mi mama Dalilah, eso es todo.-contesto la nena con una sonrisa, que nosotros sabemos, era fingida con tal de ver a su papa feliz.

***Abril esta aprendiendo alemán por su trabajo como periodista y significa algo como decirle cerdo o idiota a un hombre. Ya verán porque estudia alemán**

****Así le digo a los tacones de mi mama cuando se pone unos altísimos XD**

**Bueno, quizás muchas (o muchos si hay hombres en el publico XD) pensaron que Dalilah iba a ser mala y… tenían toda la razón. Antes de irme, quiero decirle algo a mi lectora Matoaka Smith:**

**De hecho, ahora que lo dices es verdad pero en realidad esta basada en mi maestra de ingles de quinto grado XD Así era como yo la veía, chupadora de cerebros de amigos y directoras. En caso de que Miss Diana este leyendo esto, le quiero decir que esos eran momentos pasados, yo he madurado y usted seguramente ya tiene a alguien y solo quiero decirle que le deseo que sea feliz hija de tu…**

**Antonella (a los doce años): Ok, parece que Joy tuvo un ataque de sinceridad y la debemos dejar sola. Esperamos que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar ¡Bye!**


	7. Pelea

-Madeline…-Antonella estaba viendo una muñeca de cabellos pelirrojos y un vestido y sombreros amarillos. La muñeca se limitaba a mirarla con sus ojos negros de botón y una enorme sonrisa tejida con un liston rojo sandia a pesar de que la situación no merecía esa sonrisa.-Algo no esta bien, me siento insegura. ¿Crees que sepa mi ubicación?

Abril iba pasando por ahí justo cuando Nelly terminaba de decir esa frase. Los chicos habían ido a patrullar como es costumbre y ella decidió quedarse a entrenar. Al terminar, recalentó la sopa del día anterior y se dirigía a decirle a su hija. Su mano estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando el siguiente dialogo de la niña la sorprendió.

-Ella es tan mala, pero no le puedo decir a nadie. Claro, solo a ti porque tu nunca le dirias esto a alguien.-la pelirroja abre la puerta ligeramente-Me dijo que me meteria a un internado y le dijo zorra a mi mama.-Abril no sabia en ese momento a quien se refería su hija pero quien la haya llamado ¨zorra¨ no debía ser una persona amable. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado los puños-Lo cual no entiendo porque mi mama es humana… bueno, mitad kraang pero es humana por fuera. Y si soy su hija, yo igual soy mitad kraang.-se palmo el pecho con mucho orgullo y su madre se mordió el labio-Pero mi papa se ve tan feliz que no se si tenga el corazón para decirle.

Nelly se acerco a su muñeca y pego su oreja a la boca de esta. Parecia que solo ella podía escuchar lo que el objeto inanimado decía. Despego la oreja y se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Su expresión cambio a una de enojo, se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a regañar a la muñeca.

-No te puedo decir como se llama, seria muy peligroso.-la mirada insistente de Madeline la torturaba y al final dijo:-Bien, pero promete que no le diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Lina que es viene chismosa.-señalo a una muñeca igual a la pelirroja pero esta vez era morena.-Su nombre es… Dalilah.

Abril abrió los ojos y solto un grito ahogado. Ahora sabia porque Nelly siempre estaba tan callada después de esa visita y siempre evadía el tema de esa mujer. Todo estaba tan claro; de alguna u otra forma, esa mujer había amenazado a Antonella, había involucrado a Donnie, lo cual había causado que ella se asustara y había decidido no contarle a nadie. Maldita, nadie se atrevia a amenazar a su familia, en especial si se trataba de su princesita. Entonces, corrió a la sala, tomo una papel, tomo una pluma y anoto lo siguiente:

_Yo, Abril O'Neill, en pleno uso de mis falcultades_

_Mentales, estoy decidida a hacer cualquier_

_Cosa con tal de librar a Donatello y Antonella Hamato_

_De Dalilah Felix._

o-o-o-o

-¿Quieres vino?-pregunto Dalilah a su amado. El quelonio tenia la mirada perdida en la mesa, como si algo super interesante estuviera pasando.-Donnie.

Al fin reacciono.

-¿Qué? Este… si, esta bien.-la rubia abrió un pequeño sobrecito blanco y lo echo al vino. Lo revolvió con esmero y se sento enfrente de Donnie. Seguia con la mirada perdida, le tomo la mano y pregunto poniendo dos copas en la mesa.-¿Qué ocurre amor? Nunca te había visto tan preocupado.

-Estoy preocupado por Antonella.-contesto después de un suspiro-Esta un poco rara últimamente, no se, siento que algo le preocupa pero tengo miedo a que no me quiera decir.

-Ay amor, no lo sabia. Pero ya veras como se le pasa. Quizás esta un poco estresada… ya sabes como son los niños.

-No Dalilah… no se como son los niños.

Dicho esto, tomo un gran trago de vino, detrás de la malvada vista de su novia.

o-o-o-o-o

Abril estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana y Donnie no aparecia por la guarida o ya como mínimo, dejaba una llamada siquiera para preguntar si Nelly había cenado y estuviera a punto de dormir. ¨Seguro esta con esa tal Dalilah¨ pensó Abril ¨Pero cuando le diga que hizo se le va a quitar las ganas¨ Al final, se canso de estar parada y se digno a sentarse aun con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Tenia la cabeza gacha cuando el dulce sonido de la alcantarilla abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo que vio casi hace que se desmaye; una tortuga de banda color morada, entraba tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque se logro agarrar de la pared. La pelirroja se acerco a Donnie y le jalo de la bandana como si una madre regañara a su hijo que acaba de llegar con el traje manchado.

-¡Donatello Hamato! ¿¡Tienes una explicación para llegar a las dos y media de la mañana!?

El quelonio tenia los ojos rojos como si acabara de llorar o algo así y unas ojeras enormes. Empujo suavemente a la joven y dijo:

-¡_Sho _puedo _hacher _cualquier cosa que se me de la gana!-seguido de un hipido. Abril se acerco al joven y olisqueo lo que quedaba en el ambiente de su aliento. Se separo y casi grito:

-¿¡Estuviste bebiendo!?

-_Sholo _fueron _unash_ cuantas copitas,-recargo su brazo en ella y acerco su cara-no te me _esponshes…_

Obviamente, Abril se alejo y comenzaron una pelea epica sobre el alcohol, ella dio sus argumentos y Donnie no dejaba de decir que ¨solo habían sido unas copitas¨ Luego, la pelirroja pregunto que si Dalilah había sido quien le había dado el alcohol y el no le contesto.

-Oh por Jesucristo, ¿pero sabes que dijo tu hija?

-¿Hija?

-¡ANTONELLA, NO SEAS IMBECIL! ¡Me dijo que esa bruja la había amenazado!

-No te creo…-al menos ya podía decir palabras normalmente pero por alguna razón la ebriedad no se le quitaba-esa niña siempre inventa cosas…

La pelirroja se desespero por la credibilidad de quelonio, movio las manos y comenzó a gritarle cosas en alemán, que para el eran incombrendibles; solo veía a una joven loca gritándole cosas como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Al final, Abril se tranquilizo y continuo:

-¿Sabes algo? Me largo de tu vida.

Entonces, Donatello se comenzó a reír. Pero no era una risa como la de las personas ¨normales¨, que se el se reia de irritación.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te vas de mi vida? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te pido un taxi?

-Me voy porque estoy cansada de ti, odio que siempre que trato de hablarte, me ignores. Pensé que eras distinto.

-¿Y sabes por que?-ella movio negativamente la cabeza aunque sin quitar el seño fruncido-¡Porque te supere! ¡Era un adolecente enamorado de una chica humana! ¡Pero tu me desaprovechaste!

La joven lo paso de largo con lagrimas en los ojos por las palabras de Donatello. Lo que no sabían, es que alguien también estaba llorando; la pequeña Antonella lloraba en silencio. No quería dormir hasta que su padre llegara y se asegurara de que estuviera bien. Desafortunadamente, le toco escuchar la pelea de sus padres. Nunca se habían peleado así, ni siquiera sabia si se habían peleado, siempre estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas. No quería oir mas, se puso sus zapatos y fue lentamente hacia el dojo. La luz no entraba suficientemente al pasillo pues las sombras de los que discutían opacaba cualquier rastro que hiciera que se viera mas claro.

Una lagrima corrió por su rostro. Llego a la puerta del dojo y la abrió. Dirigio una ultima mirada a la discusión, seguían igual o peor que antes. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su sensei y toca tres veces. Un gemido se escucho del otro lado y ella entro. Al ver la pequeña sombra, Splinter se levanto y pregunto:

-Antonella… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mis papas esta peleando.

Justo cuando Splinter iba a preguntar porque decía eso, se escucha el sonido del vidrio quebrándose con el suelo.

-_¿¡Ves lo que haces!?_

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tu eres la que se la pasa gritando y persiguiéndome por toda la casa!_

_-¡No me cambien el tema Donatello!_

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que termino diciendo.

-¿Puedo… dormir contigo?...-pregunto Nelly entre lagrimas. Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa pregunta.

-Si… puedes hacerlo.

Antonella corrió a meterse entre las cobijas. Su sensei no encontró otra forma que tranquilizarla mas que abrazandola mientras ella se tapaba y lloraba. Se rompieron un par de vasos, unos insultos mas y el sonido de la alcantarilla cerrándose pero Nelly no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Por qué… se pelean?-pregunto ella.

-Quizás tuvieron un par de problemas…-contesto el aunque no dejaba de preguntarse porque demonios esos dos estaban discutiendo así.

-Mi papa llego ebrio…-explico Antonella.

-No creo que este tan…

-¡PIKASHU YO TE ELIGO!-grito alguien desde la sala, alguien que obviamente era Donnie.

-Solo duerme, mañana lo resolveremos todo.

-¿Lo… prometes?

-Lo prometo.

**No se, me mato de risa eso de pikashu aunque no se como se escribe jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, si no lo hacen los mato. ¡SE DONDE VIVIEN! -_-… pero no se llegar.**


	8. El peligro esta cerca

Al despertar, le dolia la cabeza horriblemente. Apenas si se podía levantar de la cama. Arrastro sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño y apenas se miro al espejo, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Literalmente. Se agacho y levanto la taza del baño para empezar a dar arcadas. Demonios, no debió tomar tanto. Arrastro su mano al botiquín y tomo un par de pastillas para la migraña. Las tuvo que pasar con agua de la llave pero no le importo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir que el dolor disminuía y se recargo en la puerta del baño. Mientras intentaba recordar que demonios había pasado la noche anterior, se acordó de su hija. Hija que probablemente había escuchado todo lo de anoche. Rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo al cuarto de Antonella pero la cama se encontraba vacia. Cuando estaba decidida a buscarla por ell resto de la guarida, se encontró con Leonardo que veía la televisión, algo raro pues se supone que ese día habría entrenamiento.

Se acerco y dijo:

-Buenos días Leo.

El azul se volteo, lo miro un poco enfadado y le devolvió el saludo de una forma un tanto… fría.

-Donatello…

-Este… ¿no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?

-Sensei dijo que hoy no habrá entrenamiento y decidi ver la televisión. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

¨Que buen disfraz Rafael.¨ pensó Donnie.

-¿Has visto a Nelly?

-Si, esta dormida aun.

-Pero si ya la busque en su cuarto y no aparece.

Leo lo ve, baja un poco el volumen de la TV y responde:

-Esta dormida en el dojo. Anoche, escucho la pelea que tuviste con Abril y fue a dormir con Splinter…

-Oh no…-murmuro la tortuga de banda morada muy enfadada consigo mismo. Agradecio la información a su hermano y fue al dojo. Su sensei no estaba ahí, estaba desayunando con los demás. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio que, en efecto, la pequeña estaba acostada en un tatami* y estaba cubierta con una manta verde oliva. Donatello se acerco y se arrodillo a lado de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y ella despertó.

-Buenos días Nelly.

Nelly frunció el seño y se tapo con las cobijas muy enojada.

-Hija, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-Ayer… te peleaste con mama.-respondió sin quitarse las sabanas de encima.-Le dijistes cosas feas y… lo peor es que llegaste borracho.

-No estaba tan borracho…-se intento defender Donatello llevándose las manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Pero si cuando llegaste gritaste: ¨¡Pikachu, yo te elijo¨!-grito ella toda exasperada.

El quelonio comenzó a recordar; Abril regalándolo por algo que hizo, pero no sabia que, estaba todo muy borroso, un par de vidrios rotos…luego que el le levanto la mano a la pelirroja pero todo se cerro ahí. Un llanto muy suave y gritos en japonés. Quería llorar ahí mismo, ¿pero que había hecho?

-No sabes cuando me dolia ver que le gritabas…-continuo la niña, ya sentada sobre el tatami-le pegaste y aun así dices que no la dejas de amar… me partia el alma escuchar a mi madre llora, sabiendo que te ama de verdad…

Ambos se abrazaron y se escuchaba como la niña lloraba en el hombro de su padre que aguantaba las lagrimas al empezar a recordar todo lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo golpear a su amiga? ¿A quien lo enamoro en su juventud? Era un mounstro…

-Papi… ya no le pegues a mi mama… siento que fue mi culpa…

-Pero claro que no fue tu culpa.-la consolo el-Fue la mia.

Entonces, Antonella opto por otra opción.

-No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, de ti todas las que cosas que estoy aprendiendo.

-Perdoname… perdóname hija…

Ella suspiro y lo abrazo:

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con ella.

El asintió y prometió hacerlo cuando cayera la noche.

O-O-O-O

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar con Abril, saco una pequeña caja color rojo oscuro. Sonrió y pensó: ¨Seguro le gustara¨ Un poco nervioso, llega y toca tres veces la ventana. Ella abre pero al ver quien era, se pone nervioso e involuntariamente, retrocede unos pasos. Donatello simplemente sonrió tímidamente y extendió la caja. Abril la tomo sin mirarlo y abrió la caja. Se llevo las manos a la boca con una sonrisa; dentro de esta, había una gargantilla dorada con joyas rojas y aretes a juego junto con una carta que decía en letras morado oscuro:

_Lo siento : _(

-Fui un tonto… nunca se le debe pegar a una mujer ni en el peor de los estados.-ella lo vio y noto que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.-Perdoname…

Abril se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos también.

-Te perdono…-dijo ella.

-¿Quedamos bien?

Lo beso tiernamente en la cabeza. Aunque ella hubiese querido hacerlo en los labios.

-Quedamos bien.

O-O-O-O

Después de su pequeña disculpa con su amiga, era hora de hablar con Dalilah. Tenia una ligera sospecha de que ella tenia algo que ver con lo que paso aoche y quería dejar las cosas claras. Toco la ventana como ellos habían acordado pero nadie abria. ¨¿Le abra pasado algo?¨ se pregunto la tortuga. Esto lo dejo un poco preocupado pues sabia que Dalilah no era de las personas que salian muy seguido. Con un tapon de pluma que cargaba, logro forzar el cerrojo y se sorprendió que todo estaba completamente oscuro. No se veía nada.

-¿Dalilah?-llamo el. Sintio una sombra detrás de el y rápidamente se volteo amenazando con su Bo. No había nada.-¿Dalilah? Soy yo. Donnie… ¿estas ahí?

Nadie contestaba. Hasta que se escucho que algo bajaba del techo; era Dalilah.

-¿Qué hacias ahí?-pregunto el quelonio extrañado. Ella sonrió.

-Oh nada, solamente checaba la luz. Se fue de repente.

-Si quieres te ayudo. Soy muy bueno en eso de la electricidad.

La rubia djo que no, que eso no importaba tanto pero que podía ayudarla con algo mas. El problema estaba en su cuarto. Donatello dijo que okey y caminaron por el pasillo guiados por una vela.

-Esta ahí,-dijo ella señalando debajo de la cama.-es que hay una rata merodeando por ahí y no me gustan ese tipo de animales en la casa.

El quelonio asintió y mientras buscaba dijo:

-Oye, después de esto, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Oh, por supuesto, claro que si.

Entonces, escucho que los altos tacones de su novia comenzaban a acercarse a el. Se volteo con un poco de terror y vio que la rubia tenia una jeringa en la mano y sonreía con maldad.

-Adios amor.-dijo ella.

Donatello soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el violento contacto de la aguja con su piel. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Cayo violentamente sobre el suelo y Dalilah se acerco triunfante a tomar el teléfono del joven.

-Veamos si este inepto tiene a Antonella en sus contactos. Me pregunto cuanto querra ella a su padre.

***Es una especia de cama japonesa que parece una colchoneta pero es como mas plana. En el episodio que creo que se llama ¨I, monster¨ donde el Rey Rata hace su debut, vi que Splinter dormía en uno de esos. Creo que ese episodio no es donde debuta el Rey Rata pero ya lo vere el lunes cuando pasen el episodio :P**

**¿Qué tal? Si, el cap estuvo mas corto que de costumbre pero el próximo será mas largo. Dalilah si esta loca, por si se preguntaran desde sus casas Y SI, tendrá un capitulo mas como protagonista del mismo. Ay, uso palabras bien complicadas ¡soy una genio! Ok no XD Ni cerca **

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
